Grand Dad
7 Grand Dad (Mostly referred to as "Grand Dad") is a bootleg of one of the Finstones games of the NES(?) Discovery On a stream by famous YouTuber Vargskethor Joel, He played a bootleg of a Mario game or something. Here's how it went: ...Alright, movin' on. (Moves arrow to 7. MARIO 7) Mario 7? unintelligible this is the one I played? Hmm, let's check it out. (Presses Start and the infamous title screen loads) ("Meet the Flintstones" starts playing) (Groans) Grand Dad! Grand Dad?! What the fuck?! Grand Dad?! Grand Dad?! (Pause) What the shit?! (Giggles) Grand Dad. (Groans and laughs) Grand Dad. The Grandest of Dads. (Pauses the ROM) Is that Mario's bloody teeth? (Enhances Grand Dad's face) What the shit? (Enhances it more) Oh no! Oh no! Oh Jesus! I actually – I – waitamin – n-y-no, no, oh dios mio – I know the cartridge artwork for this one I think! Hang on... I think I have seen the cartridge artwork for this one, I-I'm not sure but, but uh... Hang on... (Pause while Joel searches for the artwork) I think I had it before. I think I've seen this piece o' shit! Hang on... (Finds it) Yes! This is it! Look at this, look at this! (Shows artwork) This is how it looked! (Enhances artwork, with "(GRAND DAD 3M)" among Chinese characters) Grand Dad! (whispering) grand dad. (back to normal voice) Grand Dad? Granddad! Is it in "Grand Dad" or is it in "Grandad"? Gra– Granddad? G- You know, I-I love th– uh– you know what makes this perfect? The fact that (Enhances star with Fred Flintstone inside it) you know, Fred Flintstone's like "Yeah, I'm in this too! (Giggles) Thumbs up!" (Chuckles) So it was sorta like, weird endorsement from the Flintsto– (Unpauses the ROM) Alright, let's... (Pauses the ROM again) Who made this game? Who made this game? (Enhances the "1992 1" text at the bottom of the title screen, with "1" looking a bit like "I") I did! I did. I – or 1, I don't know. (Unpauses the ROM and starts the game) (Skips the story intro and reaches the world map screen, where he controls Fred Flintstone. Groans) Does it have anything to do with Mario at all? (Moves Fred to the town level. The level loads, and Fred is now replaced with Grand Dad himself, who is just Fred with Mario's head) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the left) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the right) Oh no! (moves Grand Dad to the left again) Oh dios mio! (moves Grand Dad back to the right, and has him keep walking until he falls into the water, losing a life) Shame on you! (Grand Dad respawns. Joel moves him forward a bit, then has him duck repeatedly. After a bit of fidgeting, Joel makes Grand Dad progress through the level, jumping over the water this time.) Are you serious? (Grand Dad comes across an enemy and runs into him, getting damaged. Joel has Grand Dad defeat the enemy and collect a coin that was dropped.) This looks so out of place, it's ridiculous. (Moves Grand Dad towards two platforms over the water. Joel attempts to get Grand Dad over to the lower platform, but he ends up in the water, losing another life.) (Grand Dad respawns with no more lives in reserve. Joel brings him near the water and has him duck for a while, apparently trying to get him to climb down the ledge above the water.) Nah, screw it. (Forces Grand Dad to walk right into the water.) Dead. (Quits game) Alright, that was... Mario Grand Dad. (chuckles) In fact, that's the- it was a good- (snickers)1 Category:Grand Dad Category:Siivagunner Category:HQ Rips Category:Vargskethor Joel Category:Wow an actual page (I guess.) Category:I was listening to RED-FIRE's Grand Dad Fan-game OST while making this page Category:It was the staff roll theme Category:E